The BancyTOON Awards
The BancyTOON Awards is a virtual online awards ceremony (like the Webby awards) but it's on Michael's facebook since October 2012 during the Halloween season. It successfully did natural online since October 2012 (from Windows PC to Mac OS X) and its first annual BancyTOON Awards ceremony was on October 2012. The BancyTOON Award is actually a virtual Oscar-like statue modeled after Bancy McMouser (whose pose was impersonating the "Lady Liberty" figure of the "Columbia Pictures" logo from the 1920's to Today's Sony Pictures films by Columbia with Bancy himself holding a film canister in left arm (instead of a book) and lifting a pencil with his right hand (instead of a gold torch) as inspiration) known as the "Virtual Bancy" statue. 1st Ceremony - 2012's Top 4 Winners #'"The Plushies go to Florida Parts I and II" (2011) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for Best Home Movie, for Best Fan-Made Featurette and for Best Filmmaking' #'"Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension" (2011) - Won its fist and only BancyTOON Award for Best Traditionally Animated Made-for-Television Feature Film' #'"30-Second Bunnies Theater" (2004-Current) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for Best Straight-to-Internet Short Film Series for Teenagers and Adults' #'"Banjo the Woodpile Cat" (1979) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for Best Traditionally Animated Independent Featurette' 2nd Ceremony - 2013's Top 6 Winners *'"The Plushies" (2011) - Won its first BancyTOON Award for Best Home Movie Series and for Best Filmmaking' *'"Phineas and Ferb" (2007-Current) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for 1st Best Traditionally Animated Television Series' *'"All Dogs go to Heaven" (1989) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for Best Traditionally Animated Independent Feature Film' *'"Wreck-It Ralph" (2012) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for Best Computer Animated Disney Feature Film of 2012' *'"Kim Possible" (2002-2007) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for 2nd Best Traditionally Animated Television Series' *'"Cinderella" (1950) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for Best Disney Classic Film of 1950 (chosen by Rachel Zaracki-Cummings)' 3rd Ceremony - 2014's Top 10 Winners *'The "Don Bluth Animation Tutorials" DVDs (2009-Current) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for Best Educational Straight-to-DVD Series of 2009' *'"Monsters University" (2013) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for Best PIXAR Film of June 21st, 2013' *'"Frozen" (2013) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for Best Computer Animated Musical of 2013' *'"Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention" (2010) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for Best 6-Part Stop-Motion Animated Educational Television Mini-Series' *'"Saving Mr. Banks" (2013) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award for Best Live-Action Teen Flick from The Walt Disney Studios' *'The Classic/Traditionally Animated "Donald Duck" and "Goofy" Cartoons TIE - won their first and only BancyTOON Awards for Andrew Steiner's best two "Disney Animation" classics' *'"Sleeping Beauty" (1959) - Won its first and only BancyTOON Award Best Large Format Disney Classic of 1959' *'"Timon and Pumbaa" (1995-1999) and "Bonkers" (1993-1994) and "The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show" (1995) - won their first and only BancyTOON Awards for Andrew Steiner's best Disney Television Animation cartoons of the 1990's TIE' 4th Ceremony - Early 2015's Top Winners Winners for Best CG Animated Feature Film * "Planes" (2013) * "Planes Fire and Rescue" (2014) * "Monsters University' (2013) * "Frozen" (2013) * "Big Hero 6" (2014) Winners for Best Animated Television Production * "Toy Story of Terror!" (2013) - Disney & PIXAR's Very Own Halloween Special * "Phineas and Ferb" (2007-Current) - As Seen on Disney TV * "Shaun the Sheep" (2007-Current) - Aardman Animations' Original Television Series that was spun off of the "Wallace and Gromit" series! * "The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show" (1995) - Requested by Andrew Steiner * "Bonkers" (1993-1994) - Requested by Andrew Steiner * The "Wallace and Gromit" TV Short Film Series (1989-2008) - Requested by Ivan Garcia * The "Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks" Cartoons (1958-1962) - Requested by Rachel Zaracki-Cummings * The "Scooby-Doo" Saga (1969-Current) - Requested by Rachel Zaracki-Cummings * "The Flintsones" Saga (1960-1995) - Requested by Rachel Zaracki-Cummings * The Contemporary/Paperless Animated "Mickey Mouse" Cartoons (2013-Current) = Winners For Best Theatrical Animated Short Production * "Mickey Mouse: Get A Horse!" - The Annie Award-winning Disney Animated Short Film of 2013 * The "Loopy De Loop" Cartoons (1959-1967) - Hanna-Barbera's ONLY Theatrical Cartoon Series of The Early 1960s! * The "Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote" Cartoons (1949-1994, 2010-2012) * The "Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf" Cartoons (1953-1963) Winners For Bancy McMouser's Best Live-Action Home Movie Short Production''' ' * '"Michael's 20th Birthday" (2014) - The Pilot Episode of "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies"' * '"Of Plushies and Television" - The Pilot Episode to "The Mini-Adventures of Bancy's Plushies"' * '"The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" (2014-Current)' Winners For Bancy McMouser's Best Animated Feature Film * '"The Boxtrolls" (2014) - LIAKA Films' Next 3D Stop-Motion Animated Feature Film of Autumn 2014!' * '"Dumbo" (1941) - Requested by Andrew Steiner''' * "The Lion King" (1994) - Requested by Andrew Steiner * "Hercules" (1997) * "The Three Caballeros" (1944) - Requested by Andrew Steiner * "Aladdin" (1992) - Requested by Andrew Steiner (In Loving Memory of Robin Williams (1951-2014)) * "Kim Possible: SO The Drama" (2005 TV Movie) * "Oliver and Company" (1988) * "The Fox and the Hound" (1981) * "The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie" (1979) * "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension" (2011 TV Movie) Winners for Michael's Best Traditional Animation Tools * The Palomino "Blackwing 602" Pencils - The Ones that Chuck Jones used along with The Disney Animators of the past! * Cartoon Colour's Top Quality "Cel-Vinyl" Acrylics - Suitable for Cel Painting, Background Painting and, yes, Canvas Painting! * The Prismacolor "COL-ERASE" Pencils - The "RED" and "BLUE" ones are for the "Rough Animation Drawings"! * The "Cedar Pointe Number 2HB" Pencils - The Ones Michael Purchased from Michaels in Person at Any of Michaels' chain of Art Supply Stores! Winners for Best Original Film * "Wreck-It Ralph" (2012) - Requested by Jackie Igafo-Te'o * "Planes Fire and Rescue" (2014) * "Chicken Run" (2000) * "Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit" (2005) Winners for "The Bancy McMouser Awards of Excellence" * Michael Igafo-Te'o (The Modern Independent Junior/Student Hybrid Animator with Autism since 2007) * Don Bluth (Independent Animator since 1979) * Nik Ranieri (The Former Disney Animator that would be part of The Game Development Company dubbed "Reload Studios") * Eric Goldberg (Modern "Zany" Disney Animator Since 1992) * John Lasseter (Chief Creative Officer and Executive Producer of Walt Disney Animation Studios and PIXAR) * Scott T. Peterson (Traditional Animator and Founder of "Golden Street Animation Productions") * Mark Henn (One of Disney's Newest 2D Animators since The Late 1970s) * Nick Park (Creator of "Wallace and Gromit" Since 1989 and Animator at Aardman Animations Since 1985) * Phil Nibbelink (The Original ONE-MAN Independent Flash Animator Since 1997) Winners for Best Classic Films * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979 Traditionally Animated Featurette) * Cinderella (1950 Traditionally Animated Feature Film) * "Wallace and Gromit" Film Series (1989-Today - The NEW Aardman Superstars since 1989 besides "Morph" being the Original Aardman Superstar since 1977) -- Requested by newcomer Ivan Garcia! * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983 Traditionally Animated Featurette) * Coraline (2009 3D Stop-Motion Animated Feature Film) * The "Tom and Jerry" Cartoons (1940-1958, 1961-1967) * "The Nut Job" (2014 3D Computer Animated Feature Film) Category:Michael's Favorite Articles Category:REAL-WORLD Animation Studios